A playlist can be implemented as a list of media events (e.g., media assets), such as video and/or audio clips, still and/or animated graphics, character graphic (CG) overlays, transition effects, and related data elements. The media events can include, for example, pre-recorded television programs, live television programs or the like. The media events can be played in a sequential or shuffled order. For example, some elements (e.g., secondary events) can be executed concurrently with a primary sequence (e.g., primary events). In the broadcast industry, a broadcast user can be tasked with several playlist tasks concurrently, such as monitoring, management, and intervention of multiple playlists concurrently. However, existing technologies tend to make the management of multiple playlists difficult or cumbersome.